


Crazy Little Thing Called Love

by BrianMaysLegs



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gay Sex, I didn't realise I shipped this, It's such an adorable concept, M/M, Maylor - Freeform, and all it entails, but i ship this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-23 23:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17693198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianMaysLegs/pseuds/BrianMaysLegs
Summary: Roger Taylor and Brian May are hopelessly in love. As soon as they met, they knew it. But Roger wasn't quite ready to admit that he was gay, or bi, or whatever he was. And although Brian had accepted his sexuality, he came from a traditional family and wasn't sure if they would accept him.This is the story of how their love prevailed, with the help of their flamboyant gay friend Freddie, and their accepting straight friend John.





	1. Now I'm Here

**Author's Note:**

> Look. The idea of Maylor is just adorable, and if you're here then you must agree. Brian's softness offsetting Roger's rough edges? My heart melts.

So here's the problem. Roger and Brian were totally and unquestionably gay for each other, but they each had their own personal issues to deal with.

 

For Brian, it was the normal; he didn't feel that he could come out to his family. They were very traditional, went to Church every Sunday. They asked him if he had a girlfriend, and he would keep up the act that none of the girls at school had caught his eyes. He wanted to come out, to get if off his chest, to stop living a lie, but he didn't want to get kicked out of his house, he had no where to go. But he knew he was gay, and he knew there was he could do to change it.

 

Roger, on the other hand, was still struggling with the fact that he like a guy... that way. He had always prided himself on his endless string of girls. And the person he feels enough for to even consider settling down with, was a guy. He wasn't ready to admit that he was gay, or bisexual, or whatever you wanted to call it. 

 

Together, they were a mess. They couldn't bare to be apart from each other, but they also had to watch how they acted in public. They found themselves in places far out of where people they knew would go, just so they could be themselves. When they were alone, it was filled with flurried kisses and wondering hands. They were determined to memorise each other, and had limited time and places to do so. 

 

One day, in class, both of their friends got sick of it at the same time.

 

"Oh for fucks sake, darlings," Freddie sighed, "We both know that you're infatuated with each other, just admit it already."

 

Brian and Roger looked at each other, fear and uncertainly on their faces.

 

Freddie rolled his eyes, "I'm so gay it's not even funny, my gaydar is off the charts, you can't get anything past me. Why would you think that we would care?"

 

Roger looked back at his work, leaving Brian to deal with Freddie and John.

 

Brian sighed at Roger, turned to Freddie and shrugged, "It's nothing personal, it's not like we've been telling everyone but you. In case it wasn't obvious, we're trying to keep it on the down-low."

 

"Right," Freddie didn't exactly believe them, "You're doing a wonderful job of that."

 

"Is it that obvious?" Brian asked, afraid.

 

"Only to everyone with eyes that sees you two together," John said.

 

Brian was trying not to panic, "But my family--"

 

"They haven't seen you two together, have they?"

 

"I guess not," Brian didn't have the courage to take Roger back to his house, even under the pretence of just being friends. He felt that the guise was too thin for the way they interacted.

 

"Just let go. If they don't accept you, then that's their own fault," Freddie said.

 

Brian glared at him, "That's easy for you to say, you're family told you before you knew yourself. There was never any chance that you'd be kicked out of your house in the middle of university."

 

Freddie back-peddled, realising that he had upset Brian by forgetting that not everyone had it as easy as he did when they come out, "I didn't mean it like that, Brian. I'm always here to support you, you know that? If they kick you out, I will give up my own bed to make sure that you have a place to sleep."

 

Brian rolled his eyes, "Yeah, sure."

 

"I'm serious. You always have a place at mine, dear."

 

"Thanks, Freddie."

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

That night Brian and Roger were texting.

[Rogah]: I'm bored.

[The Poodle]: You're always bored

[Rogah]: I'm the kind of bored where you are required

[The Poodle]: You're horny bored again, aren't you?

[Rogah]: That's exactly what I am. 

[Rogah]: Come over, my parent's have drank themselves unconscious, no one will know

[Rogah]: Please

[Rogah]: I need you

[The Poodle]: I'm on my way

 

Within a few minutes, there was a soft knock at Roger's door. He opened it to see a flushed Brian.

 

"It's cold out here," Brian said.

 

Roger simply smiled, took Brian's hand, and dragged him up stairs to his room. They were kissing before they got there, hands feeling each other, skin aching for each other's skin. Brian's hand snaked under Roger's shirt, feeling the warm flesh, and swallowed the moan that followed. Roger fumbled with the door, almost falling inside his room when he opened it. He lead Brian into his room, shutting the door behind them. He found his bed and pushed Brian down onto it, admiring him as he bounced, watching his curls bounce with him.

 

Roger put a knee on either side of him, straddling Brian's lap, and he could feel his dick hardening against his thighs. 

 

"Hmm," Roger hummed against Brian, moving down to kiss and nibble at his neck, "I've been wanting to do this for so long."

 

Brian gasped and moaned as Roger sucked and bit at his sensitive skin. They both felt themselves hardening at the sounds, the atmosphere. 

 

"Roger," Brian moaned, "I have to tell you something."

 

Roger was busy undoing Brian's shirt, "Can it wait? I'm a bit busy," He said, attempting to undo a button with his teeth.

 

Brian was breathing heavily, admiring Roger as he undressed him, "It's kind of important."

 

"What, you've never had sex before or something?" Roger said jokingly, giving up and using his hands.

 

"Umm, well--" Brian was embarrassed.  

 

Roger stopped, and looked up at Brian, "You've never had sex before, have you?"

 

Brian shook his head, blushing.

 

"You're a virgin," Roger repeated, then smiled, "I'm going to show you the best night of your life," He flung Brian's shirt across the room, and lent in to whisper in his ear, "I'm going to fuck you so hard that you'll be begging for more before you even know it."

 

 

 


	2. The Night Comes Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger deflowers Brian. Brian comes out to his parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm surprised with how many people have like this! So here's another chapter for y'all. I typed this scene out fully, and then my computer shat itself, so I might save the gorey details for later. For a flashback or something. Anyway, enjoy!

Brian was nervous, but that was to be expected. He didn't know what to do, he didn't know what to expect.

 

Roger caught onto this, and lent in to whisper in his ear, "Don't worry, I'll guide you."

 

Brian smiled, and gasped when Roger began to suck on his neck. Roger's hands were deftly taking Brian's clothes off, and Brian began to take Roger's off, too.

 

Roger lent over, grabbed a bottle of lube.

 

Brian had several questions in his eyes.

 

"What?" Roger asked.

 

"Since when were you so experience in gay sex?" Brian asked.

 

"I ahh, umm... practised?" Roger said nervously. Brian chuckled, "God, I don't deserve you."

 

Roger whispered in his ear, "But I do deserve to feel your dick in me within the next hour."

 

Brian hummed, "I didn't realise you wanted me to top you, but I'm happy to oblige."

 

Roger moaned, "I like the sound of that."

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

Brian had found a new confidence in himself. He had just gotten laid by his sexy, beautiful boyfriend, and it was the best hour of his life. He was sitting at the dinner room table, eating dinner with his family. He had decided to come out, he was sick of hiding it, sick of hiding Roger, of hiding their affections. He was nervous, but blissed, but was worried, but still smiling. He was happier than ever.

 

"You seem very happy today, Brian," His mother said.

 

"I am," He says.

 

"Did you finally find yourself a girlfriend?" His father said hopefully.

 

Brian sighed, now was the perfect time, "No, father. On the topic, I have something that I need to tell you."

 

This parents looked up, concern on their faces. His heart was pounding in his ears, his mouth dry, "I'm gay."

 

There was deafening silence, before his father said, "No, you're not, son, you're just confused. It's okay, it's just a phase."

 

This pierced Brian's heart, "It's not a phase. I'm gay, and I have a boyfriend."

 

A frown played across his fathers face, and he put down his cutlery, "You have a boyfriend?"

 

"Yes."

 

"How long have you been hiding this from us?"

 

"A few months."

 

His father brought his fist down on the table, causing Brian to jump, "You've been hiding the fact that you're... _homosexual_ from us for  _months?_ _"_

 

"I.. uhh--" He was deeply hurt, he didn't know what to say.

 

"Get out,' His father said simply.

 

"What?" Tears were in his eyes.

 

"I said,  _get out!"_ Both fists came down on the table this time, as he yelled. 

 

Brian started freely crying, "But, fath--"

 

"I am not your father! Pack your things, I want you out of this house within the hour, and I don't want to see your face again."

 

Brian ran up to his room, tears streaming from his eyes as he blindly threw things into a suitcase. He didn't care what he left, he only cared what he brought; his favourite clothes, his games, his textbooks. He left quickly, sneaking out the back door and wandered through the night aimlessly. 

 

\-------------------------------------

 

Brian found himself out the front of Freddie's before he realised that he had headed towards it. He knocked on the door, sniffing as his tears fell silently. He had no where to go. This was his one and only chance.

 

"Coming, dear! It's a bit late for visitors--" Freddie opened the door, took one look at Brian and his smile fell, "Brian, sweety, what happened?"

 

Brian's tears started anew, "Freddie--" He chocked.

 

"Come in, dear, come in," Freddie pulled him inside, sat him on the couch and settled down next to him, stroking his hair, "Tell me what happened. Did you and Roger break up?"

 

Brian shook his head, "No, we--" He chuckled, "We had sex for the first time, actually."

 

Freddie laughed, "TMI, Brian. I'm happy, it's about time. What's wrong, then?"

 

"My parents--" He managed, "They... they kicked me out."

 

"Oh, honey," Freddie pulled him into his chest as Brian started sobbing, "Honey. Fuck them. If they can't accept you for who you are, a beautiful, smart, man, then it's their loss."

 

"I have no where to go, Fred."

 

"Yes you do, you can stay here with me, no ifs, buts, or maybes, until I bloody well die."

 

One of Freddie's cats jumped up on Brian, purred and snuggled against him.

 

Freddie chuckled, "Look at that, Delilah likes you."

 

"Thank you so much, Freddie."

 

"Anything you need, dear, I'm here. Now, you go and call your boyfriend, he needs to know, and you need to feel better."

 

Brian nodded, got up, and turned, "Where exactly am I headed?"

 

"Oh, right! Silly me," Freddie got up, took Brian's suitcase and led him into the spare bedroom, leaving him to call Roger.


	3. Fight From the Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger is being supportive, Brian's a mess. Freddie's being chaotic as per usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry my lovelies! I had two concerts this weekend and am super worn out. Here's something to tire you over. Will try to post every day/second day or so. Leave comments below, I'd love to hear them!
> 
> Edit: This isn’t Freddie’s real parents in case y’all hadn’t noticed. Purely for story purposes, I love Jer and Bomi (I might’ve spelt those wrong) still on the fence about adding Kashmira though.

 

Roger was lying on his bed, his hands behind his head, a smile on his lips. He was replaying the events from only a few hours earlier.

 

_Brian moaning as Roger began stroking him, giving him some relief from the pressure that was also building in Roger._

_Brian writhing underneath him as Roger bounced on his dick, with completely no shame and overcome with pleasure._

_Brian’s skin and toned muscles glistening with sweat, his curls sticking to his forehead, the feeling of him inside Rog—_

Roger’s phone rang, interrupting his daydreaming. He fumbled around, saw that it was “The Poodle” calling, and rushed to answer it.

 

“Hey, Bri!” Roger greeted.

 

“Roger,” Brian’s voice cracked.

 

Roger’s smile dropped, he sat up on the edge of his bed, “What’s wrong?”

 

Brian sobbed.

 

“Brian, honey, what’s happened?”

 

“My—I got—kicked out—” Brian managed to get out between fresh sobs.

 

“Oh God,” Was all Roger managed for a moment, before jumping into concerned boyfriend mode, “Where are you? I’ll come and get you,” He was rushing around, finding his coat and his boots.

 

“No, don’t worry, I’m at Freddie’s, he’s a fabulous host.”

 

“That’s Freddie for you. I’ll be over in a minute.”

 

“Roger, you don’t have to—”

 

“Brian, you’re upset, the least I could do is come and cheer you up.”

 

“You don’t—”

 

It wasn’t Roger who cut Brian off this time, it was Freddie taking the phone out of his hands.

 

“Roger! Darling, come on over, we need more manpower for this. You can stay the night, I think Brian needed the company,” Freddie said.

 

Roger chuckled, “I’m on my way.”

 

He quickly packed a band full of the essentials; spare clothes, toiletries, his phone charger, some headphones. He practically ran down the stairs and towards the front door.

 

“Where do you think you’re going, Roger?” His mother asked.

 

Before he thought about it, Roger blurted out, “My boyfriend just got kicked out of his house and needs me for support,” He stopped, realised what he said with wide eyes and turned to see his parents looking at him, surprised.

 

“You’re boyfriend?” His mother asked.

 

“Yes,” Roger said, “Brian. We’ve been dating for a few months now…” In the back of his mind, he was thinking that maybe Freddie would have two homeless gays on his couch after tonight.

 

“Brian?” His father asked, “The star geek?”

 

Roger couldn’t help but laugh, “Yeah, him. Our guitarist.”

 

“Oh, that’s lovely that you’ve found someone, dear. But horrible that his parents couldn’t accept him for who he is,” His mother said, “Where is he now?”

 

“He’s at Freddie’s.”

 

“Fitting. Just let us know when you’re coming back, dear.”

 

“Yes, mum,” Roger said, rolling his eyes and making his way out the door.

 

 

Brian was freaking out, and Freddie was trying his hardest not to laugh.

 

“I don’t want to see him! What if it’s just a pity party? If he doesn’t want the emotional baggage? I’ve taken it too far too quickly, I should’ve told him that I was coming out. Oh, God! What if he feels like he has to come out too! I know he’s struggling with his sexuality, the poor thing. Freddie, how could you?”

 

Freddie was hiding his smile behind one of his cats; Romeo, “Darling, stop being such a drama queen, that’s my job. Roger’s a big boy, I’m sure he can deal with all these strange emotion in whatever way he sees fit.”

 

“He used to just go out and get laid by random chicks, Freddie! That’s not helping!” Brian was pacing across the lounge room, his curls swaying with each step.

 

“Maybe you’ll be the lucky chick,” Freddie snickered.

 

Brian stopped for a moment, smiled, but then returned to his serious pacing, “That’s not what we need right now.”

 

“That’s exactly what you need right now.”

 

“My life is coming apart at the seams. First my family, now my relationship, next it’ll be the band. Or worse! My degree!”

 

“Darling, nothing is wrong with your relationship, you need to calm,” Freddie got up and handing Romeo to him, smiling as he purred and rubbed his wet nose against Brian’s cheeks.

 

“This is strangely calming,” Brian muttered.

 

“Cat’s will do that to you, they’re wonderful creatures.”

 

There was a knock on the door, and instead of Romeo freaking out, like most of the cats did, it was Brian, “He’s here! Oh God, I’m not ready—”

 

Freddie rolled his eyes and opened the door, to a worried Roger, “Roger, darling, you’re boyfriend is freaking out, and as amusing as it is, it’s scaring the cats.”

 

Roger rushed past him, and went straight to the pacing Brian, “Brian, stop freaking out. Brian!”

 

Brian stopped, looked at Roger, who had placed his hands on his shoulders, and then started crying again.

 

Roger gently placed Romeo on the floor and took Brian into his arms, “It’s alright, Bri, I’m here. Fuck your parents, you’re fucking perfect exactly as you are, and I love you for it.”

 

Brian suddenly stopped crying, and let back to look into Roger’s eyes again, “What did you say?”

 

Roger went wide-eyed again, realising what he had said, “I love you?”

 

Brian smiled, it was wide and shattered the sadness in his eyes, filling them with joy, “I love you too.”

 

“Oh dear God!” Freddie threw his hands in the air, “Just fuck already!”

 

Ignoring him, Brian put his hands on Roger’s cheeks and kissed him passionately. It was deep, it was sensual. It was conveying emotions that they’d never expressed before.

 

“Get a room!” Freddie yelled.

 

Brian was still smiling when he leant back, and Roger had begun to, too. Just looking at how happy Brian was in that moment made him happy, it made him feel warm, it made him feel complete.

 

“You two are sickening, and not in the good way.”

 

“I’m lucky to have you,” Brian said.

 

“I’m ecstatic to have you,” Roger returned, “You’re so smart, and funny, and handsome, and fucking sexy, and—”

 

“Oh, for fucks sake,” Freddie sighed, “I don’t need to hear this. Go up stairs and be soppy there.”

 

Brian laughed, grabbed Roger’s hand and pulled him up stairs to the spare room. He laid down on the bed and beckoned Roger closer. Smiling, he straddled Brian and they resumed their passionate kissing. There was nothing sexual about it, just pure emotion. They were exploring each other without lust, conveying emotions that couldn’t be said aloud.

 

It was sudden, and he didn’t expect it, but Brian started crying. Roger repositioned them so he could hold Brian close to his chest, with one arm wrapped around his shoulder and the other stroking his hair. The sudden change had surprised Roger, but he understood. The information must have just really sunk in.

 

“It’s alright, Bri, I’m here,” Roger said softly.

 

Brian sniffed, and nudged closer to Roger, “Thanks, Rog. I’m sorry I’m such a mess.”

 

“Don’t be ridiculous, you have every right to be upset. Just know that you can call me, or come over whenever you need to. I don’t care what time it is, where I am or what either of us are doing. You call me, you hear?”

 

Brian nodded, hiding a small smile.

 

“It’s my job to make sure you’re happy, and I’m happy to put in some extra work for the reward.”

 

Brian chuckled, “You’re very good at your job, then.”

 

Roger laughed, “I try.”

 

They sat like that in silence until they fell asleep, Brian breathing in Roger, calming down, and Roger playing with Brian’s curls.

 

 

“Who are your friends, honey?” Freddie’s mother asked.

 

Freddie looked up from playing with his cats, “The tall one with a bush for his hair? That’s Brian. The blonde is his boyfriend, Roger. They’re part of our band.”

 

“Brian seemed very emotional.”

 

“His parents kicked him out after they found out he was gay. So I said he could stay with us.”

 

“Of course he can,” His father said, “I can’t believe there are still idiots kicking their own children out for being different. He’ll always have a place to stay with us.”

 

“Will… Roger, was it? Will he be staying as well?”

 

Freddie shrugged, “He’ll come and go, but will probably be around a lot. They’re smitten for each other.”

 

His mother smiled, “It’s good to know that your friends know that they have a safe space with us.”

 

Freddie smiled, “I learn from the best.”


	4. Nevermore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian's depressed and the others are trying their hardest to cheer him up, but he isn't exactly allowing them to. John gives him a stern talking to, and Roger takes him out on a well played date night.

Freddie woke up, realising that the scarf he wanted to wear was in the spare room. He snuck in, being as quiet as possible. But found himself smiling at the two men sleeping in the bed. They were tangled together, with Brian’s head on Roger’s chest, his long longs hanging over the edge of the bed. They were so peaceful, and Freddie quickly grabbed his scarf and left.

 

Freddie was getting ready earlier than he needed to, band practise wasn’t for another hour or so. But he knew that he took forever to get ready. And even after that, he’d sit at the kitchen table and scribble down lyrics and inspiration. He had lost track of time and knew it when Brian and Roger came out and sat down. Freddie noticed that something was off. Brian seemed a thousand miles away, lost in his head, but not in the normal way of him thinking about astrology, in a way that concerned Freddie, and was concerning Roger.

 

Brian was upset, and they understood that, but they were hoping that he’d feel better after their support. Roger especially was trying not to take it personally. They made their way to band practise together, and even John grew concerned at Brian’s attitude—or lack thereof. He was playing perfectly, as per usual, but wasn’t interacting with the others, wasn’t joining in on conversations, and even their arguments.

 

As the week went on, they noticed that this spread into his university classes, too. Freddie began to notice that Brian rarely left his room, or the house, unless it was to go to class, to perform with the band, or to practise with them.

 

Brian was depressed. And it was hurting the others to watch it. Roger especially, was finding his mood darkening with Brian’s. It hurt him to watch Brian mope around, and so nothing, and yet still play perfectly and get perfect grades.

 

At the end of one band practise, John made his way over to Brian.

 

“Hey, Bri,” John smiled.

 

Brian looked up from packing up his guitar, “Hi, Deacy.”

 

“What’s going on?”

 

“Nothing much,” Brian lied. He didn’t want to talk about it, he didn’t want to bring everyone else down.

 

“That’s a lie and you know it.”

 

Brian looked up, surprised. He had forgotten how empathetic John was, “I-uhh.”

 

John sighed, “We’re all concerned about you, Brian. You’re depressed and we want to help you.”

 

Brian looked away, ashamed, “I didn’t want to bother you guys.”

 

“That worked out well. We understand why you’re upset, Brian, but you need to let us help you. Roger’s beating himself up because he can’t do anything to cheer you up.”

 

“It’s not his fault,” Brian said softly.

 

“He doesn’t know that. Let us help you, Brian, don’t shut us out.”

 

Brian nodded, “I’m sorry. I just need time to process it all.”

 

John nodded, “Of course, but we can help ease your way. You have nothing to be sorry about.”

 

Brian nodded, and made his way over to Roger, who was packing up his drum kit, moving it out of the way. “Hey,” Brian said softly.

 

Roger jumped, surprised to see Brian standing over him. Roger smiled, “Hey.”

 

Brian found himself smiling at the happiness on Roger’s face, “Need a hand?”

 

Roger raised an eyebrow, “Who are you and what have you done with Brian May?”

 

Brian chuckled, “He, umm, got kicked out.”

 

Roger was searching to see whether Brian was actually cracking a joke, “Wow, what did John say to you?”

 

Brian nervously played with his hair, “Just let me know how much of an idiot I’m being, and that I’ve been blind to how much I’ve been hurting you.”

 

Roger chuckled humourlessly, “I’ll forgive you just this once.”

 

Brian smiled, “I’m honoured.”

 

“I have a date night planned for us, if you’d like to join me.”

 

“You do?”

 

“Of course, it’s my job to cheer you up.”

 

 

Roger’s date night was the perfect thing for Brian, just what he needed. It made them feel normal again, like Brian’s life hadn’t just been torn to pieces. Roger knew what Brian liked, and what he needed.

 

First on Roger’s agenda was buying Brian a bunch of lilies, his favourite flower. The main event was the planetarium, Brian’s favourite place in the world. Roger smiled as Brian pointed and showed him each constellation, each planet, or where they would be if you could see them. Brian was ecstatic, amazed that Roger had put so much effort into him. But that wasn’t everything, once they were done with the planetarium, Roger drove them out to a field and set up a picnic dinner under the real stars.

 

“This is amazing,” Brian said, smiling.

 

Roger smiled too, “I’m glad you liked it.”

 

“It’s just what I needed. And you even made my favourite,” Brian said, holding up his plate of Roger’s homemade vegetarian lasagne.

 

Roger was beaming, “That’s not all.”

 

Brian was surprised, “There’s more?”

 

Roger held up a finger, asking Brian to wait, and rushed to his car to grab something. When he came back, he gave the large wrapped object to Brian, beaming, “Open it.”

 

Brian was staring between Roger and the gift, “You didn’t have to get me anything.”

 

“Don’t be ridiculous. I know for a fact that you need one, and that you can’t get your old one back, so it’s the least I could do.”

 

Brian was confused, and began to open the wrapping. When he discovered what it was, he actually gasped, and tears of happiness played in his eyes. It was a brand new, high quality telescope. The kind used for star gazing. The kind that he used to have in his room, but forgot to bring with him. The kind that cost hundreds of pounds. The kind that—

 

“Do you like it?” Roger asked, nervous.

 

Brian looked up, and threw himself at Roger, hugging him and kissing him, “Yes! Yes! It’s perfect! I didn’t realise that I had left mine behind, you’re amazing, Roger. Thank you so much! You’re truly an angel. For putting up with me during all of this, making sure that I was alright. I couldn’t ask for anything more.”

 

Roger beamed, blushing, “Don’t sell yourself short, Bri. You’re pretty high up there, yourself. I’m glad you liked my date night.”

 

“Liked it? It’s the best night of my life so far!”

 

“Including the one where we got all dirty and sweaty?” Roger asked, his voice low.

 

Brian smiled, “That’s a close second.”

 

“Well, there’s always one way to make this night even better,” Roger’s voice was gruff with the idea of it.

 

Brian chuckled, “Are you thinking what I think you’re thinking?”

 

“That I need to fuck you senseless so you don’t remember anything but happiness?”

 

Brian’s pupils dilated at the dirty talk, Roger was always so good at it, “I do like the sound of that.”

 

“Wonderful. My parents aren’t home, so allow me to take you home.”


	5. Get Down, Make Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y'all know what's going down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies! It's your lucky day! I'm feeling a tad creative today, so here's another one. It's short, but I think the content will make up for that. Enjoy!

Roger couldn’t get home quickly enough. He was probably speeding, but he didn’t care. To make the trip even better, Brian was softly singing his song ‘The Night Comes Down’, and it filled Roger with warmth knowing that Brian was happy enough to sing. Roger started to drum on the steering wheel to the beat, and saw Brian smile out of the corner of his eye.

 

Roger sped into his driveway, and leapt out of the car, dragging Brian up stairs with him. Brian was against him, kissing him, and Roger found his back against a wall. They were nowhere near Roger’s room, but by the way that Brian was desperately stripping Roger’s clothes off, they didn’t think they’d get any closer. Roger’s shirt was thrown onto the floor, not far from his discarded bag.

 

“Is someone desperate?” Roger panted, his lips swollen from kissing.

 

Brian looked at him, his eyes blown, his breathing heavy, “If you keep teasing me, I’ll leave you horny and alone.”

 

Roger backpedalled, “No, no, please, continue.”

 

Brian chuckled, and resumed their kiss, running his hands across Roger’s abs and pecks. Roger began to undo Brian’s shirt, his hands shaking with anticipation. Brian pushed a knee in-between Roger’s legs, feeling his growing arousal and rubbing against it. He swallowed Roger’s moans, and helped him shrug off his shirt.

 

“Fuck,” Roger groaned, his hands finding their way to Brian’s belt, “Why do you always have to wear a belt?”

 

Brian leant in, kissed his neck, and whispered, “Because it annoys you, and it’s hot to watch you fumble with it.”

 

Roger ripped the belt from Brian’s jeans and threw it across the room, “Not much fumbling th—” His sentence was cut off with a gasp as Brian nipped at Roger’s neck, right in the spot that he knows drives him mad. Roger threw his head back, hit it against the wall, and found his hands feeling Brian’s toned back and chest. He was painfully hard, and as much as he liked Brian sucking and nipping at his throat, he was getting impatient, “ _Brian,”_ He moaned.

 

Brian leant back to look in Roger’s eyes, a smile playing across his lips, “Yes?”

 

“ _Please,”_ Roger whined, his fingers working at Brian’s jeans.

 

Brian chuckled, “Is someone desperate?”

 

Roger simply nodded, succeeding at undoing Brian’s jeans. Brian undid Roger’s in record time, beaming at him. Roger, annoyed with Brian’s cocky smirk, pushed him back into the arm chair. Brian fell back, his breath being knocked out of him, but was quickly straddled by Roger to prevent him from getting up.

 

“I’m going to fuck you until you don’t remember your own name,” Roger said gruffly.

 

Brian moaned, “I like the sound of that.”

 

Roger removed the last layer of clothes, their boxers, disappeared for a quick moment, and reappeared with a bottle of lube. He looked up to see Brian already stroking himself.

 

“Damn, Bri,” Roger said, “I was gone for like a minute.”

 

Brian looked right in his eyes, and moaned loudly as he thumbed over his slit, “A minute too long.”

 

Roger resumed his position on Brian’s lap, and reached around to begin preparing himself one finger at a time. He maintained eye contact, and replaced Brian’s hand with his own, watching with interest as he writhed with pleasure underneath him.

 

“Ahh—” Brian moaned, “Roger, fuck. I want you.”

 

Roger hummed, “What was that.”

 

“I need you,” Brian tried again.

 

“That’s better,” He used the leftover lube to slicken Brian’s length. He moved himself up, and positioned himself over Brian. With his hands on Brian’s abs, he lowered himself down slowly, adjusting. Brian moaned, his muscles tense with restraint, trying to resist his urge to thrust.

 

Roger was panting, and began to move up and down, moaning with the stimulation.

 

“Fuck,” Brian swore, “You’re so tight, I forgot how good you felt.”

 

Roger groaned in response, unable to form words. He had been dreaming of this since their first, and it was just as good as he remembered it. Brian lent forward to suck on Roger’s neck, meeting each of his bounces with a thrust of his own.

 

Roger threw his head back after a deep thrust, moaning loudly at the intense stimulation. Brian was moaning, trying the nibble and kiss every inch of Roger’s skin that he could reach, with one hand on Roger’s hip, the other finding it’s way down to stroke his neglected length.

 

“Ahh—Shit!” Roger moaned, biting his lip, “Fuck, you’re big.”

 

Brian’s grip on him tightened, increasing his pace and digging his long fingers into Roger’s hip. He loved the way Roger looked like this; no shame, and yet he was at his hottest. He was slick with sweat, glistening, strands of his golden hair stuck to his forehead, the rest bouncing with him. His muscles were more obvious than normal, flush with exertion.   

 

On the other side, Roger had the same view of Brian. He loved the way his curls bounced with each thrust, how his muscles moved and tensed, and yet how gentle he usually was. His jaw was clenched, his eyebrows furrowed, with gasps and moan escaping from his lips.

 

“Rog—Fuck, I’m close,” Brian groaned, his hips starting to stutter, his trusts becoming erratic.

 

“Ahh—” Roger moaned, nodding, still finding it hard to form words.

 

Their pace grew, until finally, with the help of Brian’s strokes, Roger fell into ecstasy. He clenched around Brian, and he was soon coming with him.

 

They rode out their high together, cleaned up. They laid together, in each other’s arms and slept peacefully after using all of their energy.


End file.
